


Kyoutani is clumsy (and why you should never mention it)

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Clumsiness, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I love Tanaka I just think he works best for this fic, Kyoutani stays the same height, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, Yahaba gets taller, Yahaba is taller in his third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Kyoutani is clumsy, and Tanaka laughs, then suffers the consequences
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Kyoutani is clumsy (and why you should never mention it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bro, the lamppost, look out–](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820364) by [ihaveaducknamedpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaducknamedpaul/pseuds/ihaveaducknamedpaul). 



> Its probably 11:40-something  
> AM I gonna edit this tonight: NO  
> Also smoak if you're reading this for some reason, I am on my tablet  
> Also this fix is based off 'Bro, the lamppost, look out- by ihaveaducknamedpaul

Kyoutani had the unfortunate habit of running into walls, despite his agility on the court. It has happened so many times that Yahaba was put in charge of making sure he didn't hit any doorways. They couldn't have one of their best spikers damaging his hand, or fingers.

On multiple occasions you could witness Yahaba grabbing the back of Kyoutani's shirt to stop him from slamming into a doorway or wall, or even sometimes people. 

Now, Kyoutani is completely aware that outside of the court he has the awareness of a puppy with a bag over his head, but he still feels undignified, and embarrassed whenever he runs into something. Which is why you should immediately fear for your life if you ever laugh or comment on his clumsiness. 

Ever since Oikawa had forced Yahaba and Kyoutani to interact with each other outside of volleyball- ' _We can't have our captain, a setter, and our ace hating each other, can we?-_ the team had come to realize something. 

That however bad you believe Kyoutani to be, Yahaba was _much_ worse.

Kyoutani may act bad, but Yahaba can act bad, and _hide it._ He could probably get away with murder.

It was after a practice match, that Karasuno had come to realize this. 

Tanaka and Hinata had just exited the bathroom when they witnessed Kyoutani run straight into a doorway. Hinata winced, as that had happened to him many times as well, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't funny. Tanaka, however, had no qualms about laughing at the boy.

Yahaba, who had heard the loud 'thud', poked his head out of the gym. When he saw Tanaka laughing at his ace, who was standing there, bright red with shame, he felt all rational thought exit his mind.

Yes, Tanaka probably didn't know that Kyoutani hated it when people laughed at his clumsiness, but that didn't matter. He knew his boyfriend would clam up for the rest of the day and refuse to talk to him because of this. 

Yahaba put on his most menacing smile, and slid into the hallway outside the gym. 

"Why aren't you guys practicing?"

Yahaba's voice rang loudly through the hallway. Tanaka stopped laughing when he saw the look on his face.

"I don't think your captain will appreciate you sitting out here doing nothing."

Hinata had enough common sense then to rush into the gym, muttering something about practicing with Kageyama. Tanaka watched him go, but stayed rooted in his spot for a second, before taking another look at Yahaba.

Then, he growled, not unlike a bear, and stalked into the gym.

Once Tanaka was gone, Yahaba turned towards Kyoutani. He rubbed one hand up and down his arm, settling the other one on his cheek.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Kyoutani nodded, then leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

Yahaba settled one final kiss on the top of Kyoutani's head, before leading him into the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I wrote this at 11:30 I don't even know. Also it's on my tablet, which is literally the worst to write on so if there's mistakes in spelling tell me


End file.
